


First Hailfire

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: USS Enterprise [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ayel uses this to make Nero Jealous, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kirk loves Gaila, Multi, Nero liked OC Captain, Not What It Looks Like, OC captain is friends with sulu, One of My Favorites, based on everything leading up into darkness, doesn't work, making their life intresting, many more twists and turns to come, okay starting off with, onesided relationship, spoilers sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk was born in grief he never showed it to anyone not even but a few select people knew about<em> not even Bones</em> knew about it. How the hell did Tyana Rebeccaine MacBeth find out? Now the world is about to be ripped apart the rug dragged out from underneath them.<br/>Rated T to be safe Tyana swears a lot seriously more than Bones does in two, Un-betaed by the way<br/>Being rewritten sorta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: We Are Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek doesn't belong to me as always it belongs to Gene Roddenberry, may he rest in peace.  
> a bunch of crazy plot stuff but this is just prologue so slow build is going to be coming but seriously some of the chapter titles are going to be weird, rating subject to change in chapters to come (possibly). Enjoy ;)

_**We are awake, we are very much aware of your existence, resistance is futile.**_ Those words struct a cord as the ship the USS Valkyrie was destroyed a high tech 22nd century ship fell to the Borg the sleeper Borg ships that were incapable of going full warp ...unlikely but they were only half drone they still needed basic humanoid stuff sleep, eating normal food, they aged, and bred because the Borg cube encountered couldn't fully turn them into Borg and was nearly crippled in space as well. When it came across a completely sentient twenty first century  ship built by bloody fuckin' genius's the nearly crippled Borg cube wasn't missed by any of the collective seeing it as a stupid inferior duck in a very large duck pond full of possibly thousand of ducks, rubber or not. they didn't realize that what that near crippled Borg cube had that could have changed everything was a weapon so powerful that it would converted massive amounts of species in half the time however twenty first century tech evolving with the times and every ship it may or may not face it adapts to it scanning the ship entirely without them knowing.

    This is  the crew of the twin sister ship the USS Appplejack and The  USS Enigma were just two of seven  'sleeper ships' with an intelligent adapting "friend we owe our very lives to every day we were in cyrostatis".

         P **resent day San Francisco:**

"Is their a specific reason why your men had me knocked out for hours up until we arrived into this very room?" Tyana asked after coming quickly out of it she already didn't like this man before her was a cruel looking man but his gloating figure was destined to delve deeper into despair as the cracks were invisible now but soon they would appear and fracture his calm facade he held onto now will not last long under severe pressure. My patience faltered he took his good old time like my half sister Dantella _did_ long ago how I hated her but her kid was cool she however wasn't she spent my entire inheritance the only thing I was left by my beloved grandfather spent by a bitch who lived with me for a year or two and I got the deep sense of contempt behind her eyes that and fear. I didn't look anything like my mother but I had almost always had that kind of effect on people that avoided me on instinct they had no clue why when I asked why?

          _my patience is gone these men will not give me answers that I seek i will find them one way or the other i will find out these men are like all the others I faced in this big bad world no one gives a rats arse who you are._

I failed to mention that she was commander in chief of america in the remains of america at least the new temporary capitol San Francisco til they could move back the capitol to D.C. where it belongs not on the west coast near that foreboding prison Alcatraz. I fear not that she was used to people following her orders but that was no order when she spoke that was a question that remained hanging their for six- seven minutes unanswered no one spoke because behind that mans face in his eye I caught a glimmer just for a second, contempt and hate. Something that shocked me _who is this man and why does he hate me? I don't even know who this bastard is for heavens_ sake! I screamed inside my head the computer showed me who these men were rank exploits everything Top secret was meaningless _like beyond top secret was to me oh how i will enjoy this_. 

      I put my feet up on the desk of this so called Admiral Alexander Marcus leaning back in the comfy chair cuffed hands clasped together behind my head as the cuffs clanged onto the floor with a sudden clud. I allowed a slight smile before returning once more to neutral looking up at the ceiling a pure white _not very imaginative lot are they these people sad just sad but ever the_ _better_.   

        "You are going to work for section thirty one." He was bland in stating that  _stupid these people humans never cease to amaze me with their innate lack of common sense and very much a lack of understanding I don't take orders from a bastard whom I just met and so far is a bastard from the get-go._

"Excuse me?"

     "You _will_ work for section thirty one if you refuse ..."

     "Go fuck off ... oh wait someone already did it for me..." I was playing the sickly sweet bitch from hell being uber sweet and personally bantering back and forth. "I'm _sorry "(i wasn't) "_  did i offend the lil' **motherfucker in front of  me!** Too bad you man-slore," He flinched at my words good now its going to get good. "because I don't take orders from a man that I just met and if you attempt to blackmail you i will do the same only everyone will know section thirty ones deep cover missions its called counter intel and counter strike. I will not bend my knee to a weaker will crumbling old man who thinks himself superior to me know this you are just a boy in this game i've been at it longer than you've been alive and i'll still be around when your dead because of your innate self-destructive stunts. you want to die so badly take a fuckin' gun and pull the goddamned trigger if you lot want to end our species so bad be my guest i'll side with the klingons every time over you."

     "Take her and kill her."

     "Ah ah ah no nyet, " I laughed touching the computer light blue plasma flames erupted from my flowing windlike up my arm to my elbow my eyes glowed turning from a hazel color to a pale blue. "Shut down all systems for forty eight hours."

      "Shut down in process." The computer voice purred in a female voice that was very soothing.

      "Good night everyone welcome to blackout stage no generator will work at all here because total black out is in session." I grinned the blue flames subsided as the computer and everything electronic was either forced to abort through special frequencies the computer would allow final destinations to be made as a sign of good grace and this includes transporter beams some people didn't entirely trust them either.  

       I ran from the room and never stopped as they were left in the dark completely helpless as new born puppies without their mother _path_ etic I only say this because its section 31 and admiral Marcus and now _i hate them_ both.

* * *

        **2255 Earth year:**

"you lot remember the world wide black out for 48 hours?"

_gossip the personal lack of judgement of mine who talked me into this gig? Pike who else the guy is freakin' badass awesome._

" hey here comes the regional outcast!" 

"freak of nature!"

"Ass whole!"

"get out of town whore!"

the names go on and on and by their surprise i do not even react these meant nothing to me anymore i've been called worse attracting the attention of a curious Sulu and surprisingly the professor in some language class whom I called Señor Spock he did understand me on that but he found my lack of proper people skills for a human something to be desired.

"you could turn them in ya' know for harrassing you."

"I don't care what they have to say i've been called worse, as always you deem it necessary to try and figure me out I am what some would call a late bloomer in my case I am thirty times their age and fifty times more wise. I was wise by the time was eighteen i have seen it all heard it all and personally i don't care what they may say about me let them spread rumors like a rabid racoon they will tire of me soon. And if they don't i still won't give a shit."

"you suggest something theoritically impossible."

"theory is just that theory until proven right or wrong or perhaps a bit of both Señor Spock uh ...umm... Profesor Spock."

"you seem to have a lot on your hands are you off planet?"

"no, you have the records unless the original file was destroyed by the fire of Bombay. I have several reserved of earth history some of which I think would prove to be enlightening to those who romanticize world war three greatest war criminal. I view him as cold and as dispassionate as he was to the people he genocided upon, I still think he was what we way back when called 'the third antichrist' i believe it after seeing that once again those numbers estimated are low. try a quarter of a billion you won't get an accurate estimate because you don't know everyone its physically impossible."

"you seem to be knowledgeable on the subject are you majoring in history."

"I have five degrees in history,   masters in aviation used to build planes for a living best job of my life then they come out with those hovering jets and the rest is history, every aircraft is made obsolete by one and the helicopters are now dead because of it."

"Planes?"

"Whats a helicopter?"

"let e guess they scrapped the helicopters are their none in any musuem or private collection at all?"

"No,"

"Great then I'll have ta show you what technology can do."

"you have to have a permit to fly any antique plane or avionics considering you..."

  " I know but i wish for you to see my master piece, after our classes i'll show ya'll." 

 


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointed questions follow as Tyana just happens to on occasion to break the rules just to spite "that bitch of a man Admiral Marcus its fun to watch him squirm as I irk him on purpose." She visits Doctor McCoy for a phyche evaluation _again_ maybe she should learn to keep her mouth shut? Or just keep her mind on something relatively irrelevant so people don't listen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed  
> I don't own Star Trek  
> Tyana once again gets into a shouting match with her heated rival (if you could call him that) Admiral Marcus who James T Kirk likes seeing him as a sort of grandfather figure or something, on the other hand Tyana hates him for a reason she won't say why though.  
> I don't own any pop culture reference either

"its the weekend i don't think any cadets aren't prohibited off campus." I argued with admiral Marcus who blocked the way to the transporter room... in the haste I forgot to mention.... a bitter debate.... that i never... forgave him.... for....  _wait what? that i didn't think it wasn't my thoughts being muddled by someone else's._

_"_   _ **You**_   aren't allowed off campus." he snarled.

"Illogical hew-man your main point is invalid therefore  i will not take you seriously as i cannot take any of the likes of you seriously. So your argument is moot and you cannot _make me_ stay after all." I argued personally i wanted to punch him in the face but refrained as that would do me no good at this point in time.

*reet reet*

"Admiral Marcus."

"Sir you are requested at dispatch twelve."

"On my way." he closed the communicator looking at me a look of shallow disdain for me.

"This isn't over."

"I don't expect it to be but a word of caution―"

He stopped a few feet away from me turning once again in my direction, "their will  ** _not_** be a next time because next time you hurt mí familia I intend on keeping my promise dare to shove me and i will shove you harder only difference I have a moral right and wrong you do not. do not trifle with me or threaten because i am well within my limits to do the same to you as well, remember that."

* * *

"What took ya'?"

"Admiral Marcus tried to stop us." Sulu noted he seemed befuddled by that.

"He and I don't _exact_ ly get along either, some people just give me the creeps more than usual he does he reaks of it."

"Hard words for a cadet."

"ya got the coordinates or what?" I was impatient on that four people on each table coordinate computers two on each side couldn't get a single set of coordinants.

"Yes, but these must be wrong its the middle of an undeveloped area―" The one girl thought too much i laughed softly making her flustered at that.

"They are correct but its a type of salt flat anything but undeveloped to you maybe, to me nyet."

"Are you sure?"

"unless you run into any Gila monsters I am pretty sure we're fine, now damn it all energize."

* * *

 **Former Government operated Area 51; in a specified area of radiation fallout during and after WWIII & The Eugenics Wars: **  

      "Here we are."

"Where is here?"

"Nevada,"

we passed a black mailbox which i'm surprised still damn well stood after all these damned years I've been gone i half expected people to run it over or replace it maybe a fresh coat of paint to dispell all the crazies surpizingly they repainted it back to black since i guess mail is all digital no reason for them to use mail boxes but yet these still stood. Since first contact _well_ less so now than ever before yet it still stood walking down the dirt road i had the sensors pulled when i first got the place after ... well i will get to that once we reach the place.

An old sign that i didn't have the heart to take down memorabilia if you will the gates were still in place along with a bunch of security stuff you would expect to find at a high security air force or military base in the 1920s or during the USSR and American  Cold War.

**All trespassers beyond this point will be shot**

"Kind of voilent isn't it?"

"Voilent era,"

"Nevermind the signs ignore it i couldn't bare to bring it down as a Area 51 memorabilia,"

"Area 51?"

"Human military base active until world war three when all of the inhabitants were killed because of radioactive fallout."

"I managed to create a chemical compound that makes the radioactivity nulled in thirty three days attacking the radioactive element and breaking it down into compounds that are harmless this also includes the byproduct of this breaking down lead.  It is the hardest to break down so therefore takes the longest radioactivity shelf life when fallout occurs is shortened considerably if only a few people had thought about that before creating nuclear war heads."I got out the scanner key for the security gate which opened when i waved it in front of the security booth. It wheeled open much to their surprise like it was brand new, smoothly and without issue.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

 

"I can't believe that such a facility is still in such good condition even after all these years." Sulu said he had already seen the environmental scrubbers were hard at work already cleaning up the mess allowed to continue under  JFK i think...it could have been nixon too i can't fully recall. Area 51 had bad environmental air pollution and pollution in general the only thing that was lucky not to be polluted was the water source to the base. So far very little needed to be truly cleaned up after 200 years most of it was cleaned up under the careful conditions left behind by the Dirt Hounds the new york cities Sand Hogs distant company cousin, who were in my employ and allowed to live nearby on location if they wished it.

"Neither can I, how  did you manage this?"

"I think i'll leave that to your imagination you want to see the helicopter?"

"What else do you have here?"

"too much to see in one day."

"do you have any aircraft that is near an antique?" Spock asked. we got up from the lounge that once was the barracks turned cafeteria, i showed them to my aircraft hangar A 1 pulling a sheet off one of my prized jet planes.  

 "I present to you my jet i dubbed Archangel 1,"

"SR-71 Blackbird modified to suit my tastes also to make it cooler."

"does it fly?"

"yeah,"

"I hope you modified it to suit―"

"enviromental standards of today Señor Spock I may be many things but i ain't completely lacking in da  brains department I modified it,"

"i never mentioned that you were lacking in ability..."

"Insinuation is a powerful thing,"

"You know Jim Kirk?"

"Yeah what of it?"

" I just  received a text from him saying you have an eval with McCoy."

" _again?_ that's the third one this month same damned one too so very annoying it is."

"It is illogical to be annoyed by a necessity..."

"Spock for once cut it out the only reason I got this problem is 'cause of my saying and not so meaning them apparently it doesn't carry over in two centuries nearly. A test of my intellectual incapability it _worries_ and **scares** them my manner of speech is perfect example I know what i would say yet my mind doesn't  work turning blank when i start to speak less so nowadays."

"He says the Admiral Marcus ordered it."

"Admiral Marcus can fuck off, I'm a cadet not his lapdog let me guess he tried to recruit you into his joke of a secret, section 31?"

"..." Sulu was speechless.

"It is unwise to disobey orders from him..."

"yeah, a bastard is a bastard him talking about war with klingons, lying about the former Robert April's death, he's not that bright and lacks common sense. my father always said _'if common sense was common everyone would have it'_ he doesn't. the klingons are a warrior race they are great not only because of their weaponry is fascinating their language comes better to me than human language does, they have multiple redundancies in their biology attributed to their warrior race and that ass wants war with them? think about it what if that man succeeds i'm not blind _or stupid_ he'll end us with brutal accuracy worse case scenario we'll end up extinct. I'll be the one who sides with the klingons in such a war every time call that traitorous but truth is truth i will not go up against people i like because it makes more sense to me than half the people today mainly of section 31 and their definitive leader Marcus."

"You know he'll kill you before you do in such a senario."

"Yes, but i don't intend on losing he is self destructive sooner or later a coward is a coward and he will fall brutally."

"by yours?"

"no, i don't got the stomach for that. no it will be his own undoing but i will have nothing to do with it someone else will."

"Who?"

"this I don't know."

* * *

**Back at the Academy:**

"you defiantly disobeyed my direct orders―"

"orders on me leaving the Academy campus last time i checked any admiral doesn't have that superior power over any cadet or are you just dominating?"

"enough! Tyana you are at fault."

"what?! i ain't exactly one to like to be couped up poked and prodded by your doctors I don't like any sort but i have already have had three others this month _isn't that kind've_ **extreme** to say in the least?"

"did you not hear me?"

"no i don't think i did sir, and i don't think i care about it either."

"what you are facing―"

"has it ever occurred to you that you are now repeating what i just said?"

"what?"

"exactly, now if you do mind." I walked out of the room,  _pompous bastards nothing changes not even a ounce of care in this world they wouldn't care if i keeled over and died right now they might piss on my grave too and still wouldn't care. I deal with it try to at least funny that none of these people understand that i can't turn away from personal sorrow i forget the irrelevant scarring memories that followed. I don't think it matters anymore whats done is done and i won't enjoy this at all._

_"_  Tyana MacBeth?"

 "let's get this over with to  _please the oh so_ pleasent person that Admaral Alexander Marcus isn't." I remarked sarcastically i think some of the people just left the room because they were frightened by this.

"You realize half of what you say has danger writen all over it?"

"Yes, and  _have you_ realized i don't care."

* * *

"that girl is nuts but she passed the test with flying colors." McCoy noted looking at me over his shoulder, I don't know why i was here i had no appetite after all being scorned and hated even more can only make you freak out in private.

"she can't be that bad." Jim said going over to where i was. I liked jim kirk because he made an impression as losing a lot and suffering a lot more than he let on a deep scar that was unseen but was as raw as any wound open to the elements. I looked up he was hot but knowing him he probably had someone else they all did i had very little luck with men in this era i expected so as my own i had luck but not much.

"No appetite?"

"nyet."

"not everyone speaks russian ya' know,"

"no, i don't. I half expected you to be a redshirt seeing as only they would try to bring me down even more."

"Then if you aren't hungry why are you here?"

"see the man in the corner look closer and you will see a section 31 mixed with the star fleet insignia another to the forth exit a woman with bleached hair platinum blonde she should have stayed her natural color same insignia."

* * *

 

"McCoy if i needed your expertise on my sanity..." i whispered to him."i would have asked, good day gentlemen."

i was stopped by the section 31 agents i pointed out moving past them get a shot of something to my back i never felt so sad in my entire life but i had purpose in life ...no more.

**"you fuckin' moron!"**

**"restrain the two motherfuckers."**

**"she's not breathing, or her heart isn't beating either."**

  The end often is closer than you want it to be no this is just the beginning of everything as the shock came and i woke up bolt upright.

emotions slurred i swallowed them and i forgot not their faces of those who did this to me.

"try that again _i **dare**_ **you**  i will  not allow this to happen again because IF IT DOES happen again i will ensure that every single file in your agency is released to the public. funny thing is with technopathy anything is possible."I got and looked into the restrained woman's eyes human.

"you people are so predictable that is why i am not." 

  

    

**End dream sequence**

          


End file.
